


Как в кино

by Matsudaime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Giglio Nero has never been destroyed, M/M, Mafia love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Будет ли у их кино счастливый конец, Такеши не знал.
Relationships: Genkishi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	Как в кино

Такеши никогда не считал происходящее игрой. Даже в пятнадцать, когда в его в общем-то нормальную жизнь вторглась мафия. Ему просто хотелось, чтоб все было понарошку, не всерьез. Чтобы не приходилось ни его друзьям, ни ему сражаться насмерть. Очень, очень хотелось. Они же всего лишь подростки, у них школа, семья, друзья, как они могут умирать, сражаясь за то, о чем впервые услышали?  
«Это такая игра?» — это был его вопрос к мирозданию. Пожалуйста, небеса, пусть это будет просто игра, а назавтра они проснутся и все будет по-прежнему.  
Вот только никогда не было по-прежнему. Прежнее осталось навсегда в прошлом, и им, вчерашним ребятам, пришлось слишком резко повзрослеть.

***

Спустя десять лет ничего не изменилось. Такеши привык к Вонголе, привык быть жестким к врагам. Но иногда ему снилось, что никакой мафии нет, что он работает в ресторане отца и живет мирной жизнью. А когда просыпался, готов был снова, как в детстве, спросить: «Это такая игра, да?» И ждать ответа, что да, конечно, игра, это все понарошку, как в кино. Кино, у которого обязательно хороший конец.

***

Он не знал, как в мафиозном мире оказался Генкиши. Иллюзионист в принципе был неразговорчивым и сам о своем прошлом не рассказывал, сколько бы они ни прожили вместе, а о Джильо Неро молчал, даже когда Такеши спрашивал напрямую. Он спросил раза два или три, а потом прекратил. Раз Генкиши упорно не хочет говорить, его дело.  
Они сошлись давно. Познакомились лет десять назад на собрании мафий. Среди всей верхушки Джильо Неро Такеши сразу выделил мускулистого, широкоплечего мужчину с непроницаемым лицом и странными короткими бровями. Узнав, что он мечник и хранитель Тумана, заинтересовался. Иллюзионисты ему не нравились — до этого он встречал Мукуро и Маммона и остался недоволен, но то, что новый знакомый владеет мечами, сменило настрой Такеши. В конце концов, они союзники, может, Генкиши научит его интересным приёмам.  
Они тренировались, иногда, в перерывах — разговаривали. Расставаясь на несколько недель или месяцев, продолжали общение так, словно прошла всего пара часов. Генкиши нельзя было назвать интересным собеседником, потому что он в основном молчал, но скучно с ним не было. По крайней мере, Такеши, мнения других он не спрашивал.

***

Сейчас, вспоминая это, они оба не могли сказать, в какой момент они стали парой. Это просто случилось. Без паник, удивлений и прочего, что можно было бы ожидать. Такеши разучился переживать по таким пустякам — когда тебе и твоим друзьям не раз и не два угрожала смерть, а вам самим приходилось убивать, чтоб не погибнуть, как-то перестаешь психовать, что влюбился в мужчину вместо женщины, — а Генкиши, кажется, и вовсе не умел. Им обоим было хорошо вдвоем — что еще надо?  
Вспоминая и начало, и течение их романа, Такеши думал, что у них все как в кино. Встречи в полуподпольных кафе, которые, бывало, прерывались сражениями и перестрелками, краткие, но крепкие поцелуи, ночи в номерах отелей, когда они выключали свет и вели счет шрамам друг друга. Каждый миг как последний, каждая встреча — как вырванная у жестокой жизни, как выкрик: «Мы будем вместе!» Терпкий коньяк на двоих, спешное прощание — может, больше и не увидятся.  
Совсем как в романтично-нуарном кино. Вот только в кино можно перемотать на финал и узнать, что будет.  
Будет ли у их кино счастливый конец, Такеши не знал.

***

Очередной номер отеля — Такеши потерял им счет. Пустые стаканы на столике, сигареты в пепельнице — Такеши приучился курить, совсем как Хаято, — одежда на спинке стула.  
Поздняя ночь, но они не спят. Генкиши сидит на постели, совсем обнаженный, если не считать бинтов — и проверяет, как его перевязали. Он вернулся с очередного задания, приехал сразу сюда, прислав Такеши адрес сообщением. Как всегда, только адрес — и ничего лишнего. Ни «Привет», ни «Жду здесь». История сообщений — карта мест, где они встречались.  
Его рельефная спина, широкие плечи, старые и новые шрамы — Такеши проводит пальцами. Он так хорошо знает его тело, выучил наизусть и без проблем найдет новые следы сражений даже с закрытыми глазами. Душу иллюзиониста он знает не так хорошо — Такеши уверен, что Генкиши знает его куда лучше, чем он его — но лучше, чем остальные.  
Ведет кончиками пальцев по лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника — пройтись еще раз, запомнить как следует, высечь в памяти, чтоб ничем оттуда было не вырвать — кто знает, когда и чем кончится их кино.  
— Хорошо залечили?  
— Как обычно.  
Про задание не спрашивает — Генкиши расскажет сам, если захочет. Голос любовника негромкий и низкий, слушать его — одно удовольствие. Жаль, говорит он мало.  
Такеши подползает по постели ближе, садится на колени и обнимает со спины, тыкаясь носом в черные жестковатые волосы. Руки Такеши — на его груди, Генкиши накрывает их своими и держит так. Шершавые, в мозолях — перчатки не спасают. Впрочем, у самого Такеши не лучше.  
Он чувствует его ровное дыхание. Там, в груди, бьется сердце, и Такеши не может перестать думать, сколько ему ещё стучать.  
Иногда он думает, что они не сошлись бы, если б были обычными людьми с обычными жизнями. Их любовь живет только в мире сражений, риска и страха. В этом почти киношном мире, который, тем не менее, чересчур реален.  
Такеши крепче прижимается к его спине, сильнее обнимает, запечатлевая каждый вдох и выдох, каждый удар сердца.

Раздернутые — все равно смотреть в окно некому — занавески, пачка сигарет, пепельница и пустые стаканы на столике, одежда на спинке стула, выключенный телевизор.  
И двое на кровати. Обнялись, сцепились — не разорвать.  
В кино такого не бывает.


End file.
